Feels Like Love
by Rixiedoesntcareaboutherpenname
Summary: BVB fanfic. Nicki and Andy are the perfect couple. Met in a drunken haze, but end up living together. Was it too fast? Where will it lead for Nicki and Andy?
1. Just Cant Wait

Heey! Black Veil Brides fanfic! Every character is about 17. Hope you like it!(:

Don't own anything.

Nicki's POV

"NICOLE! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!"

"SHUT UP! IM COMING!" I screamed back at Charlie; my stepdad, hopping out of my room, struggling to put on my black gothic boots. They slipped on smoothly over my skin-tight jeans. I ran into the kitchen.

"Get that damn make-up off your face. You look like a whore," Charlie took a beer out of the fridge. Ignoring him, I grabbed one for myself and took a gulp, walking out the door.

"You're too young to drink."

"You're too old for my mom." I slammed the trailer door and walked down the dirt road. God, I hate him! I kicked the ground and dirt flew up in my face.

You can probably tell that me and Charlie don't have the best relationship. He'd sexually harassed me when I was 7, and he physically abuses me. You don't believe me? I got scars to prove it. My mom is rarely home to stop it. I was staying with my dad for a few years, until he got tired of me and signed adoption papers over to my mom. She truly cares about me, the only one.

I guess those are some reasons why I rebel. I should live by my own rules, my own life; being who I wanna be without anyone to criticize. No one's trusted, I always say.

"Hello boring," I smiled at Kitty, my very best friend. She punched my arm with a black glove covering her fist, cut at the fingers. "What's our plan for today? It's the weekend. I'm thinkin' a party?"

"I got something better," Kitty grabbed my drink and took a sip, flipping her fire-red hair out of her face, revealing her sparkly green eyes highlighted with black eyeliner. "Concert. Tonight."

"Sweet!" I smirked. I LOVED music.

"I know right. My friend knows the band and he's gonna bring us there, and maybe get us to meet the band. And the lead singer is totally hot. And our age!"

"What band is it?"

"Ummm..." Kitty knit her eyebrows. "Black... Something. But it doesn't matter! It's all the music we listen to."

"Alright, it's a date. Shall we go pick our outfits?"

We had spent the next three hours deciding on what to wear. After I had made my decision, I peered into the mirror. I was wearing a black v-neck that went over my shoulder on one side, and black, ripped, skin-tight jeans with black converse. My platinum blonde hair had been straightened and teased in back and sides, leaving the bottom layer of my hair pin-straight and black while it fell halfway down my back.

"I'm ready!" Kitty skipped out of my room. She was wearing black skinny jeans with white lace going down the sides, and a black spaghetti-strap shirt with rips in the back. Black converse. Her hair was also styled similar to mine; bangs covering her right eye.

"Wow, Miss Sexy-Pants, I approve," I smirked. "Make-up time."

We almost ran out of eyeliner when I was done. My eyes were like a raccoon's, with black covering the bottom and top of my eyes. It was winged, with a pretty feathery design at the ends. I had black outline the corner of my lips on both sides. Kitty's was the exact same.

I glanced at the clock. 9:30. "When's that guy coming to pick us up?"

She also looked at the clock, then continued rummaging through her studded purse. "Should be any minute now. Are you excited to meet the band?"

"Well, I looked them up and I agree; the lead singer is smokin' hot! And I listened to a few of their songs, like Fallen Angels and Savior. They're really good."

"Sounds like you're gonna have a good time."

"Yes, yes it does."

There was a knock at the door. Kitty ran and turned the knob, and a tall young man stood in my doorway.

"Hey, I'm Nicki." I shook his hand.

"Kurt," he nodded. "Nice to meet you. You girls ready?"

Kitty nodded and we both grabbed our purses. We jumped into the red mustang and blasted the radio. Satisfied, I waited for the concert.

Kitty's POV

The concert finished at 1:00. I've got to admit, Black Veil Brides is pretty good. Nicki had went completely bonkers after the first song, New Religion. She now loves them with a burning passion.

"Are you guys ready to meet the band?" Kurt asked.

"Hell yeah, let's go," Nicki followed Kurt through backstage and outside to the back of the PNC Arts Center. And there they were, the rockstars smoking and drinking. This was gonna be fun.

Kurt and the lead singer did a little dude-high-five. "Hey Andy, meet my friends. That's Kitty." Kurt pointed to me.

"Hey," I smiled and Andy nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"And that's Nicki," Kurt pointed to her. She smiled. Andy smiled wider.

"Hi," Andy shook her hand slightly.

"Why hello there," Nicki winked back. Andy gave Ashley a look, something like 'Damn, bro!'

Andy took a puff on his cigarette, and Nicki stared at it in a daze.

"Want a drag?" Andy held the cigarette out to her.

"No Nicki," I warned. "You've been doing so well."

"One drag won't hurt!" Nicki, the trying-to-quit-smoking-but-epically-failing-at-it girl took the cigarette out of the rockstar's hand and took a drag. She held in the smoke for a moment, then released it.

"Ohh my god..." Nicki sighed, smiling slightly. She handed it back to Andy.

I looked at Kurt's Jack Daniel's beer. "Gimme a sip," I said, taking the drink and took two gulps. Kurt didn't care. He looked hot, just sitting there with his manly beer. I chuckled at the thought.

We've been flirting back and forth, me walking my fingers up from his chest to his nose, him whispering things in my ear that made my skin tingle. I giggled.

"WHAT in the UPSTRUCK are you two LAUGHING AT?" Nicki shouted rather loudly, already drunk. Andy slipped his arm around her waist.

"Whoa baby, chill," he slightly hip-bumped her, then obnoxiously laughed, drunk also.

"Ohh god," I stood up and grabbed Nicki's arm. "Time to go. She's gettin' tipsy."

"DON'T LEAVE!" Andy shouted. I shook my head.

"Here," I took a sharpie out of my purse and jotted down a number on Andy's hand. "Here's Nicki's number. Call her tomorrow."

"Wooooo hooooo!" he faltered, then wobbled backwards and fell on Jinxx's lap.

"Umm..." Jinx stared at the drunk man giving him a lap dance. "See you guys some other time."

"Okay!" I kissed Kurt's cheek and ran off with Nicki. "Bye!"

"Byee!" Nicki smiled, getting dragged into the car. She immediatly fell asleep after that. I had took her to her house, and we both slept there.

Ashley's POV

"Good morning," I walked into the living room of the hotel we're staying at. The guys greeted me, unnaturally wide awake.

Then I saw Andy, him zombie-walking into the room, eyes practically closed. She slumped onto the couch.

"Well good morning sunshine!" I said sarcastically, brightly smiling.

"Meh," he grumbled, shoving a pillow in his face. Suddenly he knit his eyebrows and stared at his hand. "Did I hook up with someone?"

I laughed. "You almost did."

"Nicki?"

"Yup," I nodded. "But then her friend Kitty, being the sober one in the equation, took her home."

"Wow, I must've been hammered," he rubbed his eyes.

"You were."

He stayed silent for a moment, deep in thought. "I'm gonna call her."

"You sure man?" I asked.

"You kidding? She's hot as hell." he looked at me weird.

"True," I shrugged one shoulder and slumped into the fluffy chair. Andy walked into the hallway, putting his cell phone to his ear.

Andy's POV

"Hey, Nicki?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"Andy. Kitty gave me your number last night right before you left." I paced down the hallway.

"She did? Oh, wow, I must've been reeaaal drunk." she laughed stupidly.

"Oh trust me, I don't remember anything either," I scratched my head. "Hey, you looked really good last night. Or at least I think you did."

Nicki laughed once again. "Thanks. Your band is really good! And you totally fit that badass rockstar style."

"Well I've been doing it for a while. Do you think maybe we could go out today? I know this little park nearby... We could have a picnic or something. If you want?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!" she said happily.

"I know it's lame, but I like first dates to be simple." I shrugged then swallowed, really trying to not to sound like a jackass.

"No, I think it's really sweet," I could imagine her smiling. "I'm really looking forward to it. So, you'll pick me up at 7?"

"Yes I will. See you later."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and smirked widely, twirling the phone in my hand and walking into the living room.

"Someone's happy," C.C. observed.

"Yess," I sat on the couch. "Got a date tonight with Nicki."

"Ooh, nice."

"I know."


	2. I'm Screwed, But What The Hell?

I don't own anything.

Nicki's POV

"Oh look at you, all sexy," Kitty laughed and twisted around in the twisty-seat in my room.

"Hey, I look like I always do." I rolled my eyes.

"You lookin' to get some, little girl?"

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her, laughing hysterically now. "It's just date!"

"Ookay, fine. Just be careful with those rockstars. They wild ones."

"I'll be sure to keep my guard up." I smiled at my best friend as my stepfather walked in.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled.

"Uh, privacy?" I grabbed Kitty's hand and walked past him, going outside. He still followed.

"I asked you a question, you little bitch!"

"OUT! IM GOING OUT!"

"No you arent," he said sternly and gripped my arm. I yelped in pain, then broke loose from the grip and me and Kitty ran full speed down the dirt path. Suddenly I saw Andy's car pull up next to us.

"Bye Kitty," I hugged her and she walked back home.

"Hey cutie, you didn't have to get all dressed up," Andy smiled as I stepped into his car.

"It was nothing. I didn't really get dressed up, but thanks," I gave him a hug. He hugged back, then put one hand on the wheel and one around my shoulders.

We were in the car for about two minutes before we arrived at the cutest little park ever seen.

"Here we are," Andy said, opening the door.

He led me over to the freshly cut green grass and we sat down cross-legged. The late Autumn air froze up my fingers, and the darkness of the sky filled with little white stars. open a big basket and pulled out a sub.

"Yum," I said as I took a bite of it.

"You like it?" he smiled and took a big manly bite out of the sub. I giggled. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well," I started. "I'm an only child, I'm trying to quit smoking, but that hasn't been working out too well... Um, I drink, I live with my asshole of a stepdad and my mom who's never home... Me and Kitty dropped out of school last year, I dont have the best house, I've been arrested, and I play guitar and drums."

"Wow, just my type."

"Your type?"

"I'm into hot rebels," he winked, completely serious. "You a virgin?"

I looked at him weird, but still with a little smirk. "Oh, so now you're REALLY interested?"

He laughed. "I'm just asking!"

"Okay, if you must know..." I looked up. "No, I'm not a virgin. But that doesn't mean I'm easy!"

"I didn't think you were. And I'm not that kind of guy. Trust me, I don't expect anything from you. You look pretty badass."

"I am badass," I laughed and playfuy punched his shoulder. We looked at each other for a moment, then Andy leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against mine. We stayed there for about three seconds and then pulled away. We were still really close though; our noses almost touched and our eyelashes gave each other kisses.

"You have beautiful eyes," Andy brushed my bangs over my ear and we kissed once again. His soft pink lips touched mine so gently, I felt like flying. He nipped at my top lip, so I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. After tenderly making out for a minute, he picked me up and I sat in between his legs, letting loose from the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and we sat there watching the stars for the rest of the night. He softly sang me Savior until I fell asleep in his arms, and I couldn't be happier.

Andy's POV

I woke up with Nicki next to me. I wrapped my arms around her while she slept. Wow, I'm really falling for this girl, I thought. She rolled over so she faced me, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," her bright smile made my day. I kissed next to her mouth.

She stretched out her arms to give me a hug, but I noticed something.

"Ouch," I stroked her arm, seeing a large bruise. "What happened?"

She froze and pulled her arm back, clearly faking a small smile. "Nothing. I just ran into my doorknob."

"Oh okay," I said, not gonna argue with her. I wonder whats going on in her house... "Hey, wanna go to your place? I wanna see your house."

Her smile faded. "Um, I actually have to go. You can see my house when you take me home?" she chuckled nervously.

"Okay, if you say so..." I packed up the picnic basket and the blankets and threw them in the trunk of my truck.

I pulled up to her... house? "This it?"

"Yeah," she kissed my cheek. "I had a great time. Call me tonight!" she ran off into her house.

Jinxx's POV

"Hey man, how was your date? Noticed you stayed overnight." I winked at Andy. He looked deep in thought.

"It was amazing. This is gonna sound sappy, but we fell asleep watching the stars," he sighed.

"Aww, how romantic. What did she think of it?"

"She told me to call her tonight."

I nodded in approval. "Good for you, man."

We spent the entire day rehearsing. After that, Andy decided to call what's-her-face at about 7.

Andy's POV

The phone rang 3 times, and I got no answer. I called her two more times, and still got the voicemail.

"I'm gonna head over there, see if she's okay."

"No answer?" Jinxx asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later." I jogged out to my car.

"I think this is it," I said to myself as I pulled up to Nicki's house. I knocked on the door. No answer. Suddenly I hear a crash-bang, and Nicki's scream.

"NICKI!" I yelled and rammed my side into the door and it flung open, revealing Nicki pinned against the wall by a middle aged man, who tried ripping her clothes off. Without a moment's hesitation I ran in and pulled him off of her, and nailed him in the face. Nicki screamed as I pounding his face in.

"ANDY!" she clung onto me.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled and pushed her away. The man pinned me up against the wall, grabbing my neck and punching me in the gut. I grit my teeth and yanked him off, punching him in the face once more and throwing him into the coffee table. The table smashed around him and caved him in. The man's rage was almost visible in air as he struggled to get up.

"We gotta get out of here!" I yelled at Nicki, who's face was terrified. Her makeup was smeared all over her face and tears streamed down her cheeks. I picked her up and ran to the car, and the guy followed us out with a shotgun. He aimlessly shot at the car as we drove off.

"HOLY SHIT, ANDY, IM SCREWED!" she sobbed. "He's gonna kill me with his bare hands! IM GONNA DIE!"

"CALM DOWN!" I pulled over and picked her up out of the car.

"I'm gonna come home and he's gonna get back at me," she cried. I embraced her in a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"You don't understand! Everyday I'm scared to come home because I know he'll be there," she buried her face in my shoulder and stained my shirt with tears. I didn't care. "You don't know half the things he does to me..."

"Which is all the more reason why I should kick his ass."

"He's gonna be so mad at me."

"I'm here to protect you."

"But you can't protect me every minute of the day! I have to go home tonight!"

"No you don't," I kissed her head. "We'll sneak in through your window at midnight and grab your stuff. You can stay with me."

"Are you serious?" she looked at me. I hugged her tighter.

"Of course. I'm here for you, Nicki," I said. And I meant it. I have strong feelings for this girl, and I'm not gonna see her be treated like this. With me, she'll never be hurt again.


	3. The Great Escape

I still dont own anything except Kurt, Nicki and Kitty.

Nicki's POV

"You okay?" Andy whispered loudly from outside.

"Yeah, I just gotta grab this thingy and... Done," I replied and poked my head out the window. Andy reached his arms up and helped me out.

"I've been waiting to do that for seven years," I smiled and kissed his cheek. I threw my bags in the trunk of his car and we both got in.

We blasted the radio on high, metal music ringing through the neighborhood. Andy's one arm was around my shoulders and the other on the wheel.

"FUCK YOU!" we both shouted in unison, laughed our asses off, and flipped off my old trailer home, and drove off. Looking back, I saw my stepdad running out and cursing us off.

"This is gonna be fun," Andy looked at me and smiled. I nodded and faced him.

"I still can't believe you're doing this."

"Why not?"

"We've been on two dates!"

"So? I really like you, and I'm not letting you go back there."

"Oh, so now I have no choice." I smiled.

"Exactly. You MUST come live with me," Andy tilted his head and laughed back. "See how happy we are?" he swerved into the driveway of his place, also shared by the rest of Black Veil Brides. Damn, I just remembered that...

"Nice bra," Andy said as he got my stuff out of my bag. He held the bra up over his head.

"Gimme!" I laughed and reached for it. He raised it higher and higher, every time I tried to grab it. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Screw you," I smiled and kissed him. "Now hand over the bra."

"Just a kiss? You can do better than that."

"I CAN..." I jumped and grabbed it out of his hand. "Ha-ha."

"Just get inside," he rolled his eyes and closed the trunk. I walked inside and looked at the TV. Its three o' clock? Damn. Andy led me to his room.

"I don't really have a bed for you yet, soo..." he gestured toward his bed. "Sorry."

I looked at him funny, but with a smile. "Oh, I have to sleep with you? Gross."

Andy tilted his head back and laughed, pulling me in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him. I've always wanted a relationship like this; giggling while kissing and not caring. He picked my legs up and we fell backwards onto the bed. Nothing could wipe the smile from my face and the laughing from my voice. We kissed for a few more seconds, and he pulled away, still on top of me and staring at me with his smile. Our noses touched.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Oh come on..." he kissed my shoulder.

"Okay finee..." I giggled and we were kissing again. I couldn't remember the details, but it was the best kiss I've ever had.

Jake's POV, The Next Morning

"I'm so hungover," Ashley complained. He leaned over the couch and grabbed the little trash can, and up-chucked.

"Yum," Jinxx said sarcastically, with a grossed-out look on his face.

Suddenly I saw Nicki walk into the room. "Hey guys, sorry," she smiled sheepishly and walked into the kitchen. I guess she was apologizing because of her appearence; hair badly brushed, makeup slightly smeared around her eyes, and all she was wearing was one of Andy's T-shirts. It's not like we could see her underwear or anything, but I got the feeling Ashley was disappointed about that, considering the way he was drooling over her. She made herself a drink and walked back into Andy's room.

"Whoaa," C.C. said. "Did anyone else know she was here?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Looks like Andy got sommee..." Ashley smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky boy."

A few minutes later, Nicki came back out, but with pants this time. Andy walked next to her.

"Good morning love birds," I greeted. "When did you guys get here?"

"About three in the morning," Andy yawned. "That was a long night."

"Agreed," Nicki slumped down on the couch next to Andy. Andy slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"What were you doing that made you get back so late?"

"We snuck through Nicki's window and got all her stuff. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, she's gonna stay with us for a little while. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Fine with me!" Ashley smiled brightly. I saw Andy glare at him, probably a warning to stay away from his girl. The rest of the band agreed it was okay for Nicki to stay.

"Thanks guys," Nicki said. "I'm so glad I'm out of that place."

"Family problems?" I asked.

"You can say that," Andy answered for her. She nodded anyway.

"Sorry to hear that," Jinxx said. "But you're in good hands now. Someone messes with you, and we kick the shit out of them. Simple as that."

"But we drink, smoke and cuss... That too much for you?" Ashley joked. Nicki took it seriously.

"Are you kidding?" she sipped her drink. "You guys obviously don't know what I like to do for fun."

"We should hold a party," Andy suggested.

"Good idea. How about tonight after the photoshoot?" I added. They all nodded in unison.

~At the Party, Andy's POV~

"Hey there, pretty lady!" I whistled at Nicki. She wore ripped short-shorts and high buckled heels, and a ripped tank top. "Foxy!"

She tilted her head back and laughed. "I hope you planned on staying sober," she gulped down a shot of tequila. "'Cause I sure as hell didn't."

I lifted up my arm, showing her my empty bottle of beer. "Dammit," she cursed, gulping down another round. "Oh well."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. "We are gonna have fuunnnn tonight."

"Too bad I'm not gonna remember any of it."

"Oh trust me," I took a big sip of my second beer. "Neither will I."

And I didn't. But I knew it was one of the best nights of my life.


	4. One Week Later

I don't own BVB!

Nicki's POV

I felt something move next to me, which awoke me from my sleep. As soon as I fluttered my eyes open, the rays of light pouring in through the window attempted to blind me. I grunted and pulled the covers over my head.

"Morning baby," Andy wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"Meh," I curled up in a ball, not wanting to get up at all. Andy pulled me up against his body and I snuggled into his bare chest. "I don't wanna get up."

"You don't have to."

"What happened last night?"

Andy lifted up the covers, probably checking to see if we have clothes on. He ran his fingers down my thigh and up my back. I shivered.

"Don't do that," I grumbled, gripping the blanket tighter and sucking in a breath.

"Sorry," he hugged me tighter and I laced my legs in with his. "I love you."

"Love you too," I smiled into him, realizing that was the first time we said 'I love you' to each other. "We have to get up."

"I know."

I stood up and wobbled over to his bedside table, grabbing an Asprin. I tossed the bottle to Andy, who rubbed his eyes and gulped one down.

"Fuck," I cursed and rubbed my temples.

"I know, me too," Andy walked over and hugged me. I noticed how cold his skin was, considering all he was wearing was his boxers and the only thing covering me was a bra and teeny-underwear. A shiver ran down my back.

"Babe, you have goosebumps." Andy ran his hands up and down my arms. "Go slip some clothes on."

I did as told and slipped on a pair of his basketball shorts and an Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. "Better."

Andy put on some black skinny jeans and a wide low-cut t-shirt. We walked out of the room with him holding both of my hands from behind. We sat on his living room couch next to Jinxx.

"Morning sunshines." he greeted happily.

"You're such a morning person." I grumbled back, still half asleep. Andy pulled me onto his lap.

"Starts off to a fresh new day!" Jinxx breathed.

"Eww, so positive," I buried my face in Andy's shoulder.

"Hello lovelys," Ashley zombie-walked in, obviously not fully awake.

"You guys have to wake up! We have to record," C.C. reminded us.

"Oh rright," Andy said. "You coming, babe?"

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"You don't wanna go?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Oh okay," Andy smiled and kisses my temple. Ashley made a disgusted face.

"Yo, lovebirds! No PDA in front of the band!" he exclaimed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's go get ready." I said, grabbing Andy's hand and walking back into his room. I went into my drawer and got out shorts with fishnet stockings, and a long-sleeved black v-neck. After getting dressed, I went into the bathroom to circle my eyes with eyeliner.

"Ready guys?" Jake called in the room.

"Yeah!" Andy yelled back, and we all crammed into the rented limo. When we pulled up to the building, I was truly astonished. The place was gigantic, and the floors and pillars were pure marble.

"Shit..." I said, gazing wide-eyed at - well, everything.

"I know right," Black Veil Brides' manager said to me with a smirk. He led us into the recording room thingy.

"Good luck! You'll do great!" I kissed Andy's cheek and he walked into the room with the see-through walls and ensnared his ears with the puffy earphones. He nodded at the person at the controls, and started singing into the microphone.

"Nice," I whispered to Ashley. He nodded.

"Hey," he elbowed me. "He wrote this song for you."

"Really?" I smiled. "Awwe."

"I know. I helped!"

"Ha-ha," I poked his chest, then all of my muscles froze. Panic flared up in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ashley knit his eyebrows at me. I gripped his arm.

"I don't feel too good."

"Oh god," he said, pulling me out of the room right when my cheeks puffed out and I cupped my hand over my mouth. He ran me to the bathroom and I grabbed the toilet and threw up. Bye-bye breakfast. When I was done, I noticed Ashley was holding up my hair, with his eyes confused.

I looked at him. "Ashley... How long has it been since the party?"

"I don't know, a week? Why?"

My eyes widened and I fell against the wall. My heart raced faster than a cheetah can run, and my blood soared through my veins like a torpedo. "Holy shit."

"What?" he asked, then he read my face expression, and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god, are you kidding me?"

"Drive me to the nearest dollar store," I ordered him. He nodded quickly and we jumped into the limousine.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"How much longer?" I eagerly asked Ashley, sliding my back down the Dollar Tree bathroom.

"Thirty seconds," he stated, twirling the pregnancy test in his hands. I took a huge breath. What if it's positive? Andy'll leave me, I'll be homeless, with a baby, life ruined. I prayed to God: Please, help me out here. I'm just too young...

"Got it," Ashley said, reading the directions. His eyes widened, so I quickly took the test in a panic.


End file.
